Entering the Teens
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe turns 13 and the turtles plan a surprise party for her.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and her grandparents are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Entering the Teens**

Early one morning, the turtles were in Leo's room. They were making plans for Chloe's 13th birthday that day.

"Anyone have any ideas for Chloe's birthday today?" Leo asked.

"I can make her a double chocolate chocolate chip cake," Mikey said.

"I was actually planning to put you in charge of the cake, Mikey."

"Great, Leo."

"Donny, would you be able to get Chloe out of the house for a few hours?" Leo asked.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Donny said.

"Raph, you can help me with the decorating," Leo said.

"Sure thing, Leo," Raph said.

"I'll go make breakfast," Mikey said and then left the room.

"How are you going to get Chloe out of the house?" Raph asked Donny.

"She's been wanting to go that new computer store that just opened so we'll probably go there," Donny replied.

"We'd better get started then," Leo said which Donny and Raph agreed with.

* * *

Chloe Calls got out of her bed when she heard a knock on her door. She put on her bathrobe, went to the door, opened it, and let Donny in.

Donny wished Chloe a happy birthday and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a few minutes later.

"You want to go to that new computer store?" Donny asked.

"As soon as I get a shower, get dressed, and we have breakfast, sure," Chloe replied.

"We can go as soon as you're ready."

"Great."

Donny left the room. Chloe gathered her shower supplies and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Mikey was cooking fried egg chocolate chip waffle sandwiches. Just then, Donny appeared in the doorway.

"Where's Chloe?" Mikey asked.

"Probably in the shower," Donny replied.

"Do you think we should invite April, Casey, and Angel to Chloe's birthday party?"

"If you want to."

"Chloe and I are leaving after breakfast and we should be back by late afternoon."

"That'll give me time to make the black bean taco pizza and the cake."

Mikey continued cooking and brought everything out to the dining room and put it on the table when he was done. Just then, Chloe entered and she and the turtles sat down and started eating.

"Chloe, looking forward to seeing the new computer store?" Leo asked.

"Can't wait," Chloe replied.

The turtles and Chloe chatted while they ate. Everyone cleaned up when they were done.

* * *

Donny and Chloe entered the new computer store. There were several aisles of computer items for them to look at along with several registers up front.

"This place is amazing," Chloe said.

"There's so much to see," Donny said.

"Why don't we start with the first aisle?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea."

Donny and Chloe took a tour of the store. They were impressed by all the computer items the store had.

"This has a been a great birthday so far," Chloe said.

"We'd better get home before my brothers wonder what's taking so long," Donny said.

Chloe nodded in agreement. Then she and Donny left the computer store.

* * *

When Chloe and Donny entered, the living room was dark. Chloe turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted. "HAPPY 13TH BIRTHDAY, CHLOE!"

Chloe saw the turtles and her grandparents standing in the living room. She also noticed that April, Casey, and Angel had come to her party.

"I'm definitely surprised," Chloe said. "I thought seeing the computer store was my birthday present."

"That was part of it," Donny admitted. "My brothers worked on the other part."

"Actually, I did the hard part," Mikey admitted, stepping aside to reveal a black bean taco pizza and a double chocolate chocolate chip cake sitting on the coffee table along with drinks, cups, napkins, and plastic utensils.

"You made my favorite pizza and cake," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Mikey who returned the gesture and then they released each other.

Chloe spent the next few minutes unwrapping gifts. She thanked everyone for the presents.

Just then, Mikey sliced the cake and pizza. Everyone got their share along with a drink.

"How do you like your surprise?" Angel asked Chloe.

"I thought everyone except Donny forgot my birthday," Chloe said.

"Did you have a good time at the computer store?"

"It was like being in computer heaven."

Chloe chatted with everyone during the party. She said bye to April, Casey, and Angel when they had to leave.

* * *

Later on, Chloe was in her bed. Just then, their was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Chloe said and then the turtles entered the room.

"We came to say good night," Leo said.

"Have a good sleep," Raph said.

"Pleasant dreams," Donny said.

"Night," Mikey said.

"Good night and I'll see all of you tomorrow," Chloe said.

The turtles left the room. Chloe snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
